


How it should have been //Harry and Draco

by KaydensWhiteDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Related, Childhood Friends, Good Draco Malfoy, Headmaster Harry Potter, Slow Burn, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel, War, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydensWhiteDreams/pseuds/KaydensWhiteDreams
Summary: It's about their relationship and what went wrong and how it could have been. And a lot of it is based after the deathly hallows part 2.rawr drarry could be real right?Umm kind of oneshots and kinda not.Wanted to create a story of them in a poetric way.Feel free to point out mistakes.Mostly about the aftermath and bit canon.Also on wattpad, and my first Harry Potter themed ff
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Hi I am Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

"Nice to meet you, let's be friends!" He smiled as he extended his hand towards Harry.

But Harry wasn't sure should or should he not shake this boys hand. 'Draco he said..'  
Well Harry didn't wanna strike as a bad person. So he shook his hand.

"Hi, yeah nice to meet you indeed. I am Harry" Harry said and the blond smiled even wider.

And that was a day that changed history. Because of it everything was made different before. Someone had already seen how it would go if Harry hadn't shook Dracos hand. But now he shook it, and the rest was yet to be seen. Or maybe everything wasn't changed. Because of Weaslys and Hermione. Their relationship was still icy and well distant. But one could see a tiny slip and difference.

Draco didn't tell Bellatrix it was Harry and Draco threw Harry his wand. Those remained the same, as they should. But when the war was over, Harry felt as if he should be friends with the blond misunderstood man. They had a connection like everyone else in the Hogwarts after the war. It felt only natural to go and talk to the man who had lost his name, father and pride.

And boy was the young Malfoy happy that someone still wanted to talk to him. Yeah he had Pansy Parkinson but it didn't feel like she was there for him. It had been planned that they would be at least friends, they were purebloods after all. But Harrys presence made him feel as if there would be hope for him. It also made him feel secured, because as it is Harry was the greatest wizard at the moment. 

" I thought I should pay you a visit after all that and thank you" Harry said and looked Draco straight in the eyes with genuine warmth. Which was new given their childish history.

"Yeah I guess so. But I just did my part. And you know.." Draco was cut off

"I don't think we need to explain ourselves to each other do we really?" Harry patted gently Dracos shoulder which he instantly shook off.

"Mmh fine. Where have you been these months exactly?" He was more than curious and now he had the courage to ask.

"Everywhere i guess." Harry said as he looked in the distant horizon and sat down. 

He explained how he had to destroy the remains of all the organizations that supported Voldemort and help some old friends. They talked about the aftermath and Hogwarts new headmaster. As for the moment it was Professor Minerva but the magic ministry wanted it to be Potter himself.

But Harry didn't feel quite right about it. He wasn't sure at all. But maybe he could prevent anything bad happening again or lead the new students to the right way. This was a new path that the one didn't see, hadn't seen yet. They were in Harrys life all along and made the tiniest changes for the better. But this was new. All rooting from the handshake.

"I don't think you have to decide yet." Draco turned to look at Harry "Come with me. I'm going to Romania first and from there will travel to France maybe. I need to study and gain control of my name" He wasn't hesitant like always. 

'He isn't a coward anymore' Harry thought but appreciated it for real.

And that night Harry took off with Malfoy towards Romania and its dragons. 

"Ron, they went to Romania! How can Harry be headmaster now?" She screamed hysterically.

"It was you who said it would be the end of Harry" The redhead sipped his tea and eyed the panicking woman before him.

Yes but we could save him or do something differently, they need him here in England and especially in Hogwarts"

Maybe.. I don't think the faith is in your hands though Hermione"

Was it? No one knew yet but it was to be discovered soon. Why Harry trusted Draco so much, he didn't know it himself. But they felt free. Extremely free and bit happier and steadier after all hard work they had done after the dark war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like to read these notes or not! Have a great day and there will be new updates as soon as possible.


	2. Is this what you are like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they doing in Romania?  
> Who knows about Harrys faith and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey new update right after the first one! But it doesn't mean I can update always this fast. Maybe weekly or every two weeks. But ask questions if u feel like it! I really do hope you like this chapter even tho it doesn't include much conversation between the two.

"I can't believe i am traveling with you" said the Malfoy as he shook his head and watched the brown dragon fly by. And Harry couldn't agree more.

They had been visiting Ron's brother Charlie Weasley since Harry knew him but hadn't really met him before. Charlie had invited them to come and see his brand new dragon.

"I know its silly but its almost like you. Or perhaps you are almost like them.. Dragon Malfoy" Harry teased and almost laughed.

"That is indeed extremely childish from you Potter but not less than I'd expect from you" Draco snarled.

But inside Draco didn't find it annoying. He actually rather enjoyed being this casual with Harry. They had misunderstood each other many times before, its not like they hated each other or anything. But now they were more grown up.. or supposed to be. Harry himself was exhausted by the war and everything with it so he felt like goofing around to lift the spirits. Had the situation be different and Harry gone to be the headmaster of Hogwarts he would be still stressed and working hard for better times. The corruption was still there in the wizarding world and it was his goal to get it destroyed. The one had seen it already. There was a time, a version of all this, where Harry Potter would be going after the old death eaters and giants. He would face a miserable death in the end not more than 25 years old. But why would it happen.. it was still a mystery but perhaps this path was a new way to prevent that from happening. In this time Harry had made friends with Draco Malfoy and maybe that was a way to change his future.

"Thank you for having us Mr. Weasley. I will tell your greetings to Ron and your family once I see them. Be safe" Harry bowed and they dissaparated to a motel they had been in. lcmmkkmm

"Always so kind to others Potter. What do you achieve with it?" Draco stated after they settled in.

"Hmm let me think for a moment will you please. Ah I know I saved the world!" Harry said sarcastically and went to his room to think.

'Always so self-assured' the blond thought as he moved to study his new potion book he bought.

They had found a way to manage live so peacefully while living under the same roof. How can one not think 'what if this had been done earlier' but would it change anything. The way Draco was under Voldemort's command, he had more power and chances to help Potter and other wizards. Draco being on the dark side helped more. And Dumbledore was one of who knew that. He and the one who had seen it all as well as experienced pain. 

Had there been a chance to save the poor souls, believe it, something would have been done to prevent it. Harry was one of them who wanted nothing but peace and justice to happen. After he had killed Voldemort he started to feel frustrated because he couldn't target where the evil was coming from. What was the root of it and how to destroy it. It was maddening, but now Harry felt as if he got glue of it by traveling with the Malfoy. Draco could maybe know things Harry didn't. Of course Harry didn't enjoy using Draco but the mission wasn't the only reason he came with Draco, he felt like maybe the two of them could enjoy this and the company of each other. But Harry hadn't realized that yet and reasoned his actions by the thought of acting right and doing what must be done.

They stayed in Romania for 3 days. Harry went his own ways and Draco his own but they still spent more time together than they ever had. Harry learned more about dragons and how the war had affected Romania and muggle world. 

"What did change this time? You said it was almost the same" asked the other from the one who knew.

"That's what I've been saying, but are seriously that oblivious. I said almost, and it has a big difference in the matter of the life of Harry Potter" said the one and rolled their eyes frustrated.  
"But there was something different you are right. But I am not sure yet so I can't tell you. It would be too dangerous... I need to see."

The one knew the accident where Harry and Draco had been in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and others. When Harry had called the Malfoy 'Draco' the first time. But this time Harry had called Draco 'Draco' all the time so it was nothing new or remarkable. Although after that when Draco ran away with Fang he grabbed accidentally Harrys cloth and tugged before he realized and let go of it. Harry had stared Dracos hand and then the screaming boy before the boy ran away. 

Those things were little, but they mattered in a way no one guessed. Because now the predicted death of Harry Potter was denied. He was far away from where he was last time. Although now Hogwarts seemed to be in bit of trouble and unstable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are quite short and messy. I don't plan these chapters nearly at all and I just write with the flow. So I can tell you this isn't my best story so far but I still hope you can make sense out of it and enjoy it. Also am I the only one wondering why Draco asked Harry to come with him in the first place.


	3. Why you're alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk??  
> That's unusual..and bit sus right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's easier for you, u can check this out on Wattpad too!
> 
> I know these chapters are bit short but that's how I planned this story to be. And that 5 chapter mark can change, I am not just so sure yet will I continue this more than that or not. And to not stress me out too much. So we'll see if I write 28 chapters on one more.
> 
> Anyway feel free to let you mind adjust to the wizarding world. 
> 
> They r so cute uwu..

"I thought you ended up with weaselbee Ginny." Draco said dryly as he sipped his tea and continued to read the Daily Prophet. 

Harry couldn't believe the Malfoy still called them that after all that pureblood nonsense.   
"Well yes we kind of dated for a while and I liked her a lot but I guess it was a match that was made for other reasons than real love." Harry said and he wasn't sure himself why he confessed this thing to Draco since they never really talked about feelings. But after all those things between him and Ginny weren't secrets.

Draco just hummed as a response, but really in his mind he continued to wonder and think if that was the truth and what Harry had meant by other reasons. Why he wondered these things was a question to himself also but he didn't realize those things consciously. 

"Why? What about you and Pansy? Weren't you supposed to marry each other or are you still going to? I bet your mother Narcissa would love that. Interesting to think that you are glued to that future." Harry said the rest more to himself than to the Malfoy sitting across him.

"Well yes.." Draco hesitated and swallowed " I- I think Pansy is dear to me. And of course, I would make my family proud by it." Now Draco raised his gaze and met Harry's.  
"But."

"But?" 

"There's the thing. I don't think I can pursue myself with this tainted name and family." Draco's voice almost quivered. 

This was all new. The two had never talked like this or things like these. Some could say they really appeared as friends and maybe this path was better. This way it was also changing Draco Malfoy into a better person. And what comes to the Malfoy family, it didn't look good. But who planned this far ahead to make such changes. These events were planned and had never happened until now. One had seen everything until this trip already one time and tried to change anything and everything to get it right. It could go wrong this time too. But it seemed that it didn't matter, right now there seemed to be two happy people sitting in a room with the other and talking about life.   
It was everything done by the handshake many years ago when they still were little kids. If they hadn't shaken hands and made friends, this trip to Romania wouldn't have happened the way it did. Harry would be in Hogwarts trying to help and eventually die. 

How could someone know what would happen? How could someone know what went wrong? How did it come to this point?

"Well we weren't so lucky I guess but that's life right? Maybe I could try to start talking to Cho again.." Harry pointed out and stared at his wand.  
"You know... It's weird that it's still faithful to me. I have been thinking about getting a new wand but I grew to like this." He wondered as he ran his fingers along the dark wood.

Draco raised his head and stared at Harry's hands and the wand. So many emotions were included in that wand. He had given it to Harry at the Malfoy Manor so they could escape.

"Yes indeed. But I'm not that surprised, I liked that wand too. It is a great and powerful wand. Use it well, or well it doesn't matter anymore since I got a new one.." Draco said and folded the newspaper.

The two young males wrapped the day by cleaning the room and their belongings. It was easier since Malfoy knew a couple of useful spells for it. They agreed to a plan where they would travel France together by muggle transporting ways and from there on do as they wish. This attracted less attention from wizards but Draco needed Harry's knowledge in the muggle world. 

As they hopped to a plane Harry felt as if his hands were shaking. And he was deadly afraid that Draco would notice it because oh how funny would it be to hear about it till the day he dies. Harry wasn’t fully aware that he was afraid of flying because he had done it in every other way before but never sat on an airplane before. He was also excited about it, what it would feel like. They both had seats in different parts of the plane. Draco sat next to a window on the left side while Harry sat between one elderly woman and a young man on the right side. Harry had a surprisingly pleasant conversation with the man. Although Harry was a bit outdated with the muggle world news and big names. The old woman told him everything nearly even though the flight was about 4 hours. Draco couldn’t but wonder what Potter talked about with them. He himself had a little experience with muggles and he was not a chit chatter.

But it was resheshing and interesting atleast to be honest. Maybe Draco even enjoyed himself. But that he would not admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. I would appreciate it if you could share this fic to others. It easily just gets lost in here since I am an unknown writer but that's fine if u don't. I hope you can just read it and enjoy. Correct grammatical errors if you so wish. 
> 
> And I feel like writing more about the two of them, but I think it wouldn't fit this story that well. This is more poetry like and describing more than explaining.
> 
> Update: I edited it a bit and fixed a few mistakes. I hope it's better now.


	4. Will we manage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's been a while but here is a new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it and I wish you had a great Christmas! <3 Love you all -KDV

"Thank you, ma'am I had a great time with you but I must leave now. Enjoy your holiday!" Harry apologized and rose from his seat on the plane.  
He soon recognized Draco rising from his seat looking rather annoyed and he all but wondered why.

Draco soon followed Harry through the plane to the airport to check out and get their bags. As they were walking along the customs getting their luggages checked, a dog started sniffing Dracos bag. The horror in Harry's eyes was visible, he wasn't sure if the Malfoy knew about laws including drugs and suspicious liquids. Draco looked stressed and confused as well. Soon a worker appeared and guards with him. 

"Gentlemen could you please follow me," the man said with a thick accent. He gestured towards a room in the back and they just started walking there in silence.

They got into a room which was small as hell and it had a table with a computer and tons of files in piles. They sat in the chairs close to the door and Harry noticed that Draco was tapping his foot. He said nothing but noted it to later try to comfort him in some way. The man soon came into the room and sat opposite them and powered the computer.

"Could I get your passports, please?" he asked as he typed something and poured some water into plastic mugs.  
Both of them gave their passports to the man and the man started to examine them right away. 

"So both of you are from Britain and the same age. Could you please Mister Malfoy tell me about your intentions about coming to France?" the man asked with a straight face.

"Umm... we came here for a holiday. We thought to stay for a week or so"

"What the hell Malfoy?! You know I didn't think you were that stupid to transport magic potions in your bag!" Harry shouted when they were waiting for a cab. He shook his head and gave the bags to a driver. 

"I am not. Something must have spilled!" Draco whisper yelled back to him.

"Sorry"

"Yeah right.."

And the rest of the ride was spent in silence. Mostly, the cab driver tried to start some conversation but his English was poor and neither of them spoke french. It was a rainy night and dark already and Harry couldn’t help but he felt tired. He wondered how he got here. And sneaked a side glance toward Draco, who looked tired as well. He was leaning his head against the window and the window got foggy. When they finally arrived, Harry paid the driver and they signed in to the motel. 

The motel seemed okay in the reception, but the further in they got, the shabbier or darker it got. Neither of them said a word about it. They were exhausted and just wanted to sleep for the moment. Although it seemed sleeping wouldn’t be so easy task, because the walls were quite thin and Harry could hear some random couple arguing somewhere. They got rooms almost next to each other and Draco felt relieved to be alone.

“Yeah so I can show you around and explain the money things, but I got something that I wanna and have to do in the evening.” Harry explained to Draco. They were going to do some shopping today.  
Harry had something in mind and Draco seemed to notice that, but he had no idea what it was. And perhaps he wasn’t so interested in Harry's stuff. Harry was going to find a club where some wizards supposedly were. Or so he had heard from some old wizard in London. He was determined and eager to find something. And even tho he shouldn’t, he had unconsciously decided that he would find something evil and bad from there. He secretly always hoped to face Voldemort’s supporters nowadays. He was scared of them but more scared of being useless or feeling bored.  
So that's where he was heading in the evening. 

It was after the war, when there was a gathering in Hogwarts. All the old students came there. Well, not all Slytherins but most of them too. Harry was speaking with Minerva and some other teachers. Ron and Hermione were standing in a doorway waiting for Harry to be done talking. This time The One knew already what Harry would come to tell them.

“I think I should stay and help them organize all this. They need my help” And with that Harry had started to overwork himself on the grounds of Hogwarts. He would eventually gain some experience in the world of teaching. 

But it didn’t satisfy The One, they didn’t want Harry to end up dying or stressed. So this was a new version of what happened, a new path in all the possible ways. The one path they have been experiencing yet, the path where Harry and Draco shook hands and traveled to Romania. 

Harry was again talking with Minerva, but when he came to talk to Hermione and Ron, he saw Slytherins walking in the hallway. And one of those Slytherins was Draco Malfoy, he came to the gathering as well. Harry smiled poorly and walked towards his friends waiting in the doorway. 

“Hi, I talked about staying here and helping. I guess I could give them everything useful I know... but I somehow got a different feeling. Maybe I should take a break and go somewhere else. Maybe finish Dumbeldores job.” Harry said looking first to the floor and then to Ron. Then he saw Hermione smiling at him and he just wondered why.

“Yeah, but you got to be careful. You know how dangerous it is, Dumbeldore was the strongest wizard and had troubles too. Harry please be safe and call or write us” Hermione said with worried eyes.

“Yes I agree, I would come as well but I wouldn’t be much of a help.. and I kind of promised to start to train to be an auror…” Ron scratched his neck. “So you’re gonna help here, chase the evil guys, and then what?” Hermione glanced at him sideways. It seemed weird to Harry.

“Umm well, I guess I’ll figure it out then. Maybe come back here or become an auror as well. But I gotta go to talk to Pansy, I think I saw her with Draco earlier.” He said and waved to his friends as he walked away.

Harry arrived at the club. Getting in was a bit of a problem but he eventually got in. He was wearing a blazer with straight pants, still, he felt undressed compared to the rich men in the club. It wasn’t a night club as you might think, it was more like a casino or a cigar club. Most of the people there spoke french but when Harry talked to them in English he noticed almost everyone knew how to speak English. ‘So are these people french or not… What did I get into??’ He wondered as he ordered a fancy drink. He just sat there and watched, absorbed, and thought. After eternity an old man came to talk to him.

“Hello, there young man,” The man said with a hint of french accent bleeding through.

“Uh good evening sir. Do I know you?” Harry looked at the man. He was pale and thin. He had big rings on his fingers but his clothes seemed normal.

“No, I don’t think you do” He sipped his whisky and raised his glance. “But I know who you are”

“You do?” Harry almost choked, he thought that all of the customers were humans since everything had looked so normal. “Or I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised” he sighed.

“I guess you are after Luciamus Dion. He left already, maybe afraid of something. But he will be back at the weekend. No doubt” The man said and rose.

“And why should I believe that and trust you? Who is this Luciamus Dion? And who exactly are you… you know what side are you on?” Harry was frustrated but a bit anxious as well. 

“What side are you on yourself? Potter, things aren’t black and white. But who else can you trust?” He winked and started walking away “Have a great night Great Potter!” 

As Harry walked back to the motel he felt petrified and tired. He got nothing. Nothing. Or maybe that wasn’t true but not catching a bad guy was nothing to Harry. When he got closer, he saw some pretty sketchy looking guys hanging around in the back of the motel doing something in the dark. So he just avoided them but in the back of his head, he was thinking of all kinds of scenarios and reasons for their behavior. He rushed inside to the hallway towards their rooms and got in.


	5. Paris is nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be editing or continuing this later so remember to check the new updates if so. Enjoy my loves and leave kudos or comments if u feel like it!

Harry was sitting in the living room which was shared between the two. It was still night and Harry hadn't gone to sleep after he came back from the club. He watched tv and drank some tea. He couldn't help his thoughts from spinning and racing in every direction. 'Who was the man in the club...'  
At those thoughts sleep slowly and finally found its way over to Harry.

In the morning Draco found the dark-haired man sleeping in an armchair. He shook his head in disbelief, it was weird for him to see the great rumored Potter being so careless and normal. Draco knew Harry was just a normal person but many others didn't think so. He just wasn't used to being around Harry so much. It was kind of refreshing actually. But Draco had goals in mind that he had to achieve today. So he took a slipper from his foot and threw it hard. It hit Harry's shoulder and the said boy jumped up. 

"What the--??" Harry looked around him. "Are you mad?"

"I want to go shopping for some things and as much as I hate to say it, I need your help", Draco said and started making his way back to his room.

"Um.. yeah. I'll be ready in 15 minutes!" Harry called after him.

"Okay.." was the answer as the door closed.

Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched. He didn't remember falling asleep there but it must have happened quickly. Then he rose and went to change clothes and freshen up in the bathroom. He was still a bit tired but more excited. Excited about seeing Paris and going to weird muggle stores. And perhaps a bit excited to see how doing normal things with Draco would go. It's always a bit scary to get to really know people. Like yeah, you can be "friends" but you just small talk and barely know each other. But Harry liked this, liked doing nothing important and just hanging out with people, it made him feel normal and safer again. Like he wasn't on a task sent by some greater power, his life wasn't a mission. But those feelings and moments passed usually too quickly.

When he walked back to the shared living room like room, Draco was already there looking casual but sleek as usual. Harry shook his head, he didn't mind Draco looking like a perfectionist, but now he stood out more because he knew people in Paris (even tourists) liked to dress up well. All of them were like models and now one of them would be standing next to him, making him look like a trash can.

"Let's go, we could take a cab or walk, which one do you prefer?" Harry asked.

"Umm, I don't know, walk?" 

"Sure" Harry shrugged. "Do you already have a store in mind? "

Draco turned and looked at him "Was I supposed to? How could I know what kind of stores this random-ass city has?!" He looked annoyed.

"Yeah yeah I didn't mean it like that, lets just go" Harry sighed, and off they went.

They were both gaping and looking like blob fishes, eyes wide and mouth open. It was just so cool and incredible to see so many different restaurants, shops, food carts, people with cameras, and fancy cars. They were walking at the pace of a snail literally. The first thing they saw was a cafe, it was a bit crowded but they wanted to get in. Then they went to a supermarket, after that they wanted to walk around a pond in a park. Then Harry showed Draco how euros much euros something was and how to use a credit card and all those kinds of things. Draco seemed satisfied, learning all these things. 'Maybe Potter isn't so bad of a teacher is he?' He thought at some point. 

It was around 9 pm till they got back to the motel. Both of them were exhausted from the long day and many hours of walking and being in a large crowd. But as they walked towards their door, Harry saw the sketchy guys from last night, walking around the backdoor. He tried to ignore the feeling of being afraid and just walked faster along Draco's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short and there are a lot of mistakes probably. Also I am sorry it takes so long for me to update but yeah.


	6. Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron worrying and Draco being useless.

He wasn't sure if Draco paid them any attention but it made Harry feel unsafe and nervous, when he saw weird ppl. Like yeah they were wizards but you can't use magic in the presence of muggles. And with wizards you could predict what to expect but with normal humans, it could be anything.

They both went to bed soon after they finished putting everything they bought in place. That night Harry had a weird dream of getting kidnapped and tortured. He forgot most of it when he woke up sweating and panting. He couldnt sleep anymore so he went to their shared living room. He shook his wand and a small notebook appeared. He read his previous notes from the club. 

It felt absolutely irritaging that Harry didnt know the names. He was so gonna find out who that man was. But perhaps he had to stay here longer than Draco.

"Hermione, do you even know where they are?!" Ron yelled frustrated. He was mad worried about Harry.

"No i dont Ronald, thank you for reminding me. I am trying to save him. We have talked about this do I have to tell you again?" 

"Yes you told thta Harry died and this time you are making sure he doesnt. Well how are you making sure he isnt dead by now?" Ron didn't want to think so but he couldnt get rid of those fears.

"Calm down please. Eitherway he is with Draco now, not alone. And I cant controll everything" Hermione replied rather annoyed herself.

"How am I supposed to calm down when he is with MALFOY?" Rons voice cracked slightly "I am so going to write him"

Hermione sighed. It was terrifying to wait and wonder if Harry would made it this time. Last time he had died May 29th. It was now 24th. She couldnt just tell Harry to stay with them or tell him that he could die. Hermione just knew that he went for a vacation or something along those lines, with the said Malfoy. They went to Romania for a few days, but anything else they hadnt informed. So yes, Harry could be anywhere, dead or alive. 

"Morning" Harry said not raising his head from newspaper. Which he couldnt read but just scanned trough.

"Mmh. I was planning to buy a ticket for my next flight tonight. So im going to the airport later." Draco said as he sat across Harry.

"Oh okay. You can just take a cab or a buss there. Have you decided when will u leave?" Harry looked at Draco who seemed to be stirring tea.

"Maybe Saturday or Sunday. I would have five more days. I think its enough for me here."

Harry nodded and looked back at the paper. There was a picture of a old man standing in front of a building. He regonized him to be the man from the club. Harry shoved the paper to Draco.

"Do you regonize him?"

Draco leaned forward and squinted his eyes for a better look.  
"Hmm no I dont think so.. oh but wait I know the maker of that cane he is using" Draco pointed the cane and smiled proudly.

Harry just groaned and slumped in his chair.

"A cane isnt helping me at all Draco" 

The response was just a scoff and slurp from tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these random short chapter that I upload once in a century.
> 
> Hope u liked. More coming. And sorry for the typos, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and be patient. Comment if you see mistakes and please leave kudos. I hope the best for you -KaydensWhiteDreams


End file.
